I like her, I love her
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Zach helps Claire comfort Zara, and accidentally admits how he feels...
1. I'm so emotional

~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters ~ My first commenter said they liked Zach and Zara cuteness, so here ya go!

Vivian was sitting at her desk, listening to the drama unfold in the next room. Zara was wailing like a toddler who'd scraped her knee and she found it entertaining to listen to Claire struggle to figure out why. A few seconds later she heard "Come on, Zara, it's just a cricket!" . Viv facepalmed at that; What was wrong with Zara today? The only effect Claire's efforts had were making her assistant cry harder. Claire poked her head around the corner and said "Viv, call Owen up here. Quickly!" Vivian nodded. She struggled not to laugh as she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Owen, it's Vivian. *snort* Zara's um... *wheeze* a little upset and ... Claire needs help... "

"Um... ok. Be right up. "

After that Viv burst into laughter and laid her head on her desk.

~ in the other room ~

"Ugh! Zara! Just calm down, it's ok." Claire said desperately as she rubbed Zara's back. Zara didn't listen, she just kept bawling. Claire felt like banging her head against the wall... and for the love of Pete she needed some earplugs! Zara had the best set of lungs in the staff and Claire's eardrums were breaking. She could hear Vivian cackling even over the screaming. Viv always found these types of situations funny for some reason. Just then Owen came through the door. "Hallelujah!" Claire accidentally sang out loud. She covered her mouth with her hand and regained her composure. "Holy cow, what's wrong with her?!" Owen yelled over the noise. Claire just shrugged and tried to get Zara on her lap. And boy, was that a mistake. Not only did Zara get on her lap, she clung to her for dear life and she was about to break her in half. Claire was usually pretty good at comforting Zara, but this time nothing would soothe her.

Owen knelt down beside the chair and rubbed the dark haired woman's back. Claire was shushing and rocking herself to death and nothing was working. Just then Zach and Gray walked in. "Woah, what's wrong with Zara?!" Zach said with obvious concern in his voice. Gray just looked at the crying woman in shock. Claire just said "I don't know. She's been crying for an hour now." Zach walked over to her and placed his hand her the back of her neck. His touch alone had helped a little bit. He then put a chair beside his Aunt and coaxed Zara on to his lap. Once he got her comfortable she calmed down instantly. Claire, Owen, and Gray all stood there looking shocked and relieved at the same time. "Ok, how'd you do that?!" Claire asked. Zach laughed. "I seriously have no idea. " He stroked her hair and, without meaning to say it out loud, said "You're beautiful..." everyone stood there in shock.


	2. The kiss

"Um... what?!" Zara squeaked out through the remainder of her tears. Zach clapped his hand to his mouth , realizing what he'd said. Claire wasn't sure if she should be mad, or if she should think it's cute and brush it off. She knew Zach was a teenager who at the time had a crush on pretty much every female on Earth. But ever since the incident at the park, he just, seemed to be more serious about his liking for Zara. Or maybe it wasn't a liking... what if he loved her? Claire was broken from her thoughts by the sound of Zara starting to cry again. Zach thought it was him that had upset her. "Hey, Zara, I'm sorry, it's ok. Don't cry, please. " Zara wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. "It's not you... I don't know I just... can we talk in private?"

~In another room~

"Zara... " Zach started before being interrupted by Zara's crying. Wow she was pretty when she cried... He wasn't sure if he should hold her or not, in the current situation he thought it might bother her. But he tried it anyway. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back. He was shocked when she buried her face in his chest. Then he heard her mumble between sobs something that he never expected. "I love you." Zach thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was about to tell her he felt the same way when he heard his Aunt yell "Oh my Lord what is wrong with this bunch?!"

"Zara... oh crap do you think she heard that?!" he asked. He felt Zara's body tense and she said "Oh no... I hope not. She'd kill us both!" Zach stroked her tender shoulder and said "Well, while we're on the subject, I love you too." At that Zara leaned in , as did Zach, and they kissed. Right as their lips touched, Claire burst through the door and gasped in shock. They two pulled away from one another and stared at Claire. Tears sprung to the redhead's eyes and she said "Zara... Zach... both of you... how could you?!" Then she burst into tears and ran out of the room. Zara stood up. "Zach... I'm sorry, this is my fault. I leaned in for that kiss first and... oh what's wrong with me?!" Zara said as she covered her face with her hands in shame . Zach stood up too. "Hey, listen, don't apologize. I'm glad you did that... yeah, Aunt Claire is upset about it, but you know her, she'll get over it. " Zach said this while rubbing Zara's back. Zara turned to him and cried into his shoulder. "She raised me, Zach. I feel like I've betrayed her." Zach rubbed her back and said "Everything's gonna be ok."

~ In the other room ~

"Aunt Claire, what's wrong?" Gray asked as he patted his crying aunt's shoulder. "I caught Zach and Zara kissing!" Claire wailed. Gray and Owen shared a scared glance. Gray hugged Claire and said "I'm sure you misunderstood, he wouldn't kiss her." Claire sniffed and said "No, they were kissing. I know it." Gray sighed and said "Well... I don't know... but everything's gonna be just fine, you'll see. " Claire laid her head on her nephew's shoulder and cried. "Hey guys, everything ok?" Vivian asked as she entered the room. "I heard Claire yelling and... what happened?" Gray blurted out "Aunt Claire caught Zach and Zara kissing!" Vivian gasped and looked at Claire for conformation. She nodded and Vivian felt herself start to choke up. "Gosh Claire... your best friend and your nephew..." she said in disbelief. "I know!" Claire sobbed into Gray's chest. Vivian bent down and rubbed her boss's back. "Hey, look on the bright side... well... if there is one that is... ugh, I'm bad at comforting people. " Viv said as she gave Claire an apologetic pat on the back. Just then Zach and Zara entered the room. Zara spoke first "Claire, I..."

"You what, Zara?! What?!" Zara jumped back. "Claire, I'm sorry..."

Claire slapped her assistant's arm. "I don't want to hear it, Zara Young!" Zach saw tears well up in Zara's eyes as she held the burning spot on her arm. He went over to her and hugged her, as she started crying into his shoulder. Claire had never hit her before and it broke her heart. She loved Claire. Claire then stormed out of the room, followed closely by Gray. Zach was still holding his crying "girlfriend". The spot where Claire had slapped her was too close to her shoulder, and it hurt. "Come on sweetie, let's go to bed. Maybe a little nap will make you feel better. " Zara sobbed loudly again and said "Nothing would help. My best friend just slapped me and I don't know what to do!" Zach gave her a sympathetic look and hugged her.

~ in the other room ~

Claire was wailing into Gray's chest as he tried to figure out what to do. Then he got an idea. "Hey... Aunt Claire, let's show em' how it feels." Claire wiped her eyes and gave her nephew a confused look. "What do you mean?" Gray grinned and said "We'll let them catch us kissing like that, it won't be real of course, but it'd show them how awful it is." Claire smiled and said "Gray, you're a genius!" Gray said "You're a good actress, and maybe I got my acting skills from you. But we'll have to practice. I've never kissed a girl in my life!" Claire rubbed his shoulder. "No worries, I'll teach you. This is gonna be great."


	3. The Plan

The Aunt/nephew duo had been working on their plan for days. Gray had become good at kissing and it turned out, he had gotten his acting skills from Claire. Now it was time to go through with it.

~a few minutes later ~

Claire winked at her nephew while they sat on the couch waiting for Zara and Zach. Then the moment came. Gray heard them coming and leapt onto Claire. She fell back on the couch with Gray on top of her. As they heard the doorknob click, their lips locked. Zara and Zach screamed in shock and the two broke apart quickly. "Claire, what are you doing?!" Zara asked. "Gray, what the crap?!" Zach added. Claire started "crying " and Gray hugged her. "I love her, ok?!" Gray blurted out as he rubbed Claire's arm. Claire hugged her nephew and said "We love each other and there's nothing you can do about it!" Zara covered her mouth in shock. Then Gray and Claire burst into laughter. " What's so funny?!" Zach asked. Gray said "It feels weird, doesn't it?" "What are you talking about?" Zara replied. "You two kissing. See why I was upset?" Claire said. Zara started crying. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Zach choked up too "Yeah, me too... but, seriously Aunt Claire I love her." Claire sighed... "I know you do , sweetie. And Zara, I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday." Zara nodded and smiled slightly. "You know what... carry on..." Zach hugged his Aunt "Thanks, Aunt Claire." Zara hugged and thanked her too. The dark haired couple kissed and Claire smiled. Gray leaned back against his aunt's chest. And all was well, and after Claire thought about it, Zara and Zach were pretty cute.


End file.
